¡REENCARNACIÓN DEMONÍACA!
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Dentro de esas cuatro paredes se oculta un horrible secreto. Un demonio, una posesión, un exorcismo, una muerte y una reencarnación que vivirá exactamente lo mismo. ¿Podrán liberarse de ese tormento alguna vez? (Este fic participa en el reto 'Historias de Colchón' del foro ¡Cometa de Sozin!) (ADVERTENCIA: VIOLENCIA EXTREMA, SANGRE. LEER A PROPIO JUICIO)


**HOLA DE NUEVOOO xD**

**Prota Makorrian otra vez aquí para traer nuevo material. Es en realidad mi tercer aporte al reto del ¡Cometa de Sozin! y espero sea de su agrado.**

**Gracias por dejarme participar :)**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Ni Avatar ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

* * *

**Este fic participa en el reto 'Historia de Colchón' del foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!**

* * *

**.,.,.,.**

\- ¿Dónde está ella? -preguntó el sacerdote al que recibimos en la puerta, subiendo las escaleras de la habitación de la chica.

La iglesia finalmente lo había enviado a ayudarnos, justo cuando estábamos perdiendo las esperanzas.

Él venía vestido con una sotana negra y una biblia bajo el brazo. Traía a un monaguillo de tez morena y ojos verdes, mientras que el sacerdote era calvo y con ojos grises, de fiera expresión facial.

Frente a él estaba yo, el aterrado chico que compartía una feliz vida amorosa con la ocupante del cuarto ahora cerrado con llave. Pero todo había cambiado, durante esas pocas semanas nuestras vidas se habían convertido en una pesadilla.

Miré al sacerdote y le entrego la llave de la habitación algo tembloroso y exclamo.

\- Está adentro... Seguro que puede hacerlo?

\- El señor me envió a realizar esta misión, no puedo negarme a los estatutos de Dios.

Bajé la cabeza ante la convicción del sacerdote. Pero cuando este introdujo la llave en la cerradura, le tomé el brazo con una mirada llena de horror. Estupefacto e inquieto, le aconsejo

\- Por favor... No entre ahí

* * *

**¡REENCARNACIÓN DEMONÍACA!**

* * *

El rechinar de la puerta algo oxidada precedió al movimiento de piernas que hizo que el sacerdote y el monaguillo entraran a esa habitación... No tardaron en sentir esa aura macabra.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, con pocos focos de luz que entraban por la ventana e iluminaban aquella cama sobre la cual un ser macabro se encontraba yaciendo debajo de las sábanas.

Era una mujer de unos 20 años. Su rostro estaba desfigurado, como si cuchillos hubiesen cortado su piel. Sus ojos eran grandes y profundamente rojos, sus labios estaban resecos y partidos mientras que su cabello permanecía alborotado por encima de sus hombros sin orden alguno.

La mujer mostró sus dientes amarillos y podridos en una sonrisa cínica al ver a los hombres de Dios entrar en la habitación. Un gruñido ronco y áspero se escuchó antes de que la endemoniada, con voz muerta, deformada y horrible, casi de hombre, dijera.

\- Ohh... visitas -se saboreó con la lengua- ¿A qué debo el honor?

\- ¿Eres tú Korra? -preguntó el sacerdote mientras se acercaba a paso precavido hacia aquella cama mientras el ser del diablo le clavaba esa mirada petrificante-

\- No -respondió sin perder la sonrisa en sus labios- ella ya no existe, solo estoy yo.

\- ¿Y tú quién eres? -inquirió el sacerdote-

\- En el infierno... me llaman Raava!

Luego de decir esto, el ser del diablo sacó su lengua de color morado oscuro y la hizo ondear cual serpiente.

Kai, el monaguillo observa al sacerdote sosteniendo un libro de consulta y le dice.

\- Raava, "El demonio de la Reencarnación". Es un poderoso espíritu que se caracteriza por poseer a una persona durante cada generación y lo persigue durante toda su vida, dándole poderes sobrenaturales. Lo persigue hasta que el humano muere y entonces posee a alguien de la siguiente generación, como si reencarnara.

\- Sé perfectamente quién eres -respondió Tenzin con el ceño fruncido y un rostro de sumo asco y repugnancia por aquel ser- tú poseíste a mi padre, maldito demonio.

La endemoniada ríe como demente mientras se bate sobre la cama.

\- ¡ESE HIJO DE PUTA ERA UN COBARDE! -le grita con desprecio- DECÍA SER RELIGIOSO Y ERA UNO DE LOS MÁS DÉBILES... ¡AMÉ DESTRUIR SU MALDITA VIDA!

\- ¡CÁLLATE DEMONIO! -gritó el sacerdote con autoridad mientras le arrojaba unas gotas de líquido santo sobre la piel del demonio, la cual comenzó a hervir y a provocarle quemaduras-

Un grito espantoso se escuchó salir de sus entrañas. Clavó sus filosas y negras uñas a la clama por la desesperación y el dolor, rasgando las sábanas como si fuesen hojillas sus dedos.

Cuando se esfumó el dolor, le arrojó una mirada de muerte al sacerdote. Sus ojos se pusieron aún más rojos y comenzaron a despedir sangre, manchando lentamente sus mejillas.

Entonces extendió su mano y el sacerdote se paraliza de repente, perdiendo el control sobre su cuerpo. El demonio eleva la mano y Tenzin se eleva con él comenzando a flotar por los aires como si de un títere se tratara. Los ojos de sacerdotes se abrieron como platos, no podía evitarlo, tenía miedo.

\- Tienes tanta sangre en tu sistema -dijo el demonio excitado- debí poseerte a ti en vez de a esta niña sucia.

Al instante, el demonio abrió su boca y un chorro de sangre espesa y mal oliente salió de sus fauces y empapando al sacerdote sin este dejar de flotar en el aire.

Horrorizado y con las piernas temblándole como gelatinas, el monaguillo se plantó frente al demonio sosteniendo una cruz de madera y gritando con toda la convicción que su miedo le permitía.

\- ¡ATRÁS DEMONIO!

El ser oscuro volteó a verlo soltando a Tenzin quien cae al suelo. Kai tragó saliva al encontrarse con que el demonio cara a cara.

La poseída metió su mano debajo de sus sábanas como si buscara algo dentro de su entrepierna, lo cual era justo lo que hacía.

Esa mancha de sangre sobre las sábanas a la altura de su cadera indicaban que se había estado desmembrando sus partes íntimas con un cuchillo filoso, el cual sacó con rapidez y sin más lo arrojó como un dardo hacia Kai clavándoselo en la frente, traspasando su cráneo del otro lado y arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo por la fuerza del impacto. Murió en el acto.

\- ¡KAI! -gritó Tenzin incrédulo y el demonio volvió a reír-

\- ¡VAN A MORIR TODOS! -excretó por los labios el demonio-

En ese instante la puerta se abre y el chico de ojos dorados, lleno de terror, pero con algo de decisión entra al cuarto y camina sin miedo hacia la cama de su novia poseída.

\- ¡Basta Korra! ¡Detente! Deja de asesinar personas. -Él demonio lo mira y le escupe el rostro, llenándole el rostro de una mezcla entre saliva y sangre-

\- PUTO MARICÓN HIJO DE PERRA! ¿POR QUÉ SIGUES BUSCANDO A TU NOVIA DENTRO DE MI? -Dicho esto le rasguñó la cara con sus filosas uñas haciendo que este cayera al suelo con el rostro sangrándole.

El demonio se levantó de la cama poniéndose de pie sobre ella y abriendo sus brazos, imitando la posición del cristo crucificado que colgaba sobre la pared detrás de ella

Mako lloró con desconsuelo al ver a su novia convertida... en eso.

\- ¡Vete chico! Es peligroso -gritó Tenzin pero Mako hizo caso omiso-

\- ¡LES DEMOSTRARÉ MI PODER MORTÁLES IMBÉCILES!

En ese momento los ojos de Korra se tornaron en un blanco profundo que cubrió toda su cuenca mientras su espalda comenzaba a arquearse en C hacia atrás de forma antinatural. Sus huesos comenzaron a traquear y unos gritos horripilantes salieron a escena.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear una y otra vez y el suelo a estremecerse como si temblara. Los objetos comenzaron a caerse de los estantes y repisas, destrozándose en el suelo.

Las ventanas se rompieron en pedazos producto de una neblina fría que entró de golpe a la habitación arrojando los pedazos de vidrio dentro como proyectiles. El viento se convirtió en un remolino dentro de aquel cuarto, era casi imposible respirar y objetos puntiagudos volaban de un lugar a otro sin control.

Las paredes comenzaron a rasgarse detrás del demonio quien seguía arqueado de forma monstruosa mientras estaba de pie sobre la cama. La imagen de cristo crucificado cayó al suelo debido a una de las grietas de la pared.

\- ¡QUE EL SEÑOR TE REPRENDA DEMONIO! ¡QUE EL SEÑOR TE REPRENDA! -gritaba Tenzin levantando otra cruz en su dirección-

El demonio se enderezó con rapidez haciendo sonar sus huesos y sus manos se encendieron en fuego al momento que arrojaba chispas a la cama donde se encontraba de pie y estas ardieron con rapidez. Las llamas cubrieron al espíritu pero no le hicieron daño. Ambos hombres miraban sin aliento la horrible escena.

\- ¡TU SEÑOR NO TIENE AUTORIDAD EN EL INFIERNO!

Dicho esto Korra extendió su mano hacia el sacerdote y una llamarada salió de ella cubriendo al hombre de Dios y quemando su piel al instante. Sus gritos se escucharon a medida que su piel se iba derritiendo.

\- ¡BASTA! ¡BASTAAAA! -sollozó en un grito Mako antes de sacar el cuchillo del cráneo de Kai de un tirón y corriendo hacia la cama ardiente donde se hayaba su novia y con su mano arrojó la cuchilla hacia ella clavándola en su estómago. Esta cayó de espaldas a la cama y el fuego se apagó de repente.

Comenzó a convulsionar mientras Mako sacaba el cuchillo de su abdomen y lo elevaba para volverlo a introducir. Entonces una lágrima baja por la cara desfigurada del demonio y por primera vez en semanas, Mako escucha la voz real de su novia.

\- Mako, sálvame.

Él la mira fijamente y clava el puñal en su garganta rompiendo su tráquea y separando su cabeza de un movimiento brusco a lo que siguió un mar de sangre.

El cuerpo dejó de moverse y de respirar.

Mako cayó de rodillas al suelo sin fuerzas mirando el cadaver en la cama y respondiendo.

\- Descansa en paz, mi amor. -reposó su cabeza en el pecho de ella y dejó salir toda su frustración llorando desconsoladamente el resto de la noche.

La posesión había terminado, pero el demonio habría de volver en la próxima generación...

... Para poseer otra alma.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

**Bien espero les haya gustado (O asustado al menos un poquitín) xD Quería probar con algo de terror a ver cómo me salía... ¿Puedo contar con sus reviews?**

**Me he divertido mucho participando en estos retos. Ahora sí, prometo ponerme al día con mis otros fics, perdonen la tardanza.**

**Suerte a todos en el reto, nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
